


Valentines Day Cards (Day 7)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [7]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blessing, Gen, I love Angus, Mom Lucretia, Valentine cards, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 7 of Valentine Oneshots: Cards-Angus is pure, a little snooping, and a hug make the perfect day





	Valentines Day Cards (Day 7)

The snow was slowly melting outside the base. It’d probably last until the end of february but that wasn’t a problem. At least for anyone who wasn’t the poor man who had to shovel the slush out of the way and make sure it wasn’t icey.

Sadly that man was Magnus today. He just wanted to sleep. Valentines day was coming up and always made him sad. Maybe him and Avi could get hammered as hard as their human bodies would handle without kidney failure. Or maybe with kidney failure.

“S-sir! May I have permission to go into your room?” That small voice came from his stone. It was none other than Angus, roughly the only person on the base who used ‘sir’ other than new recruits. It became harder to find people who actually wanted to work and not just brag about their position on the base as they boasted about their bracers. Magnus fumbled to pull his stone out with his gloves on.

“Yeah just be quick about it. Don’t touch the desk or chair. Or the sign. You should know what is off limits. You’re smart enough kiddo.” Magnus said. There was so many things he didn't want touched by anyone other than himself or Julia. If she was to return that is. He had the Hammer and Tongs sign, one of his robot arms, a desk and chair with Julia’s signature engraved into it.

“You got it sir! Thank you.” Angus hung up and Magnus went back to shoveling, not even thinking to ask what he needed. Angus got back to his search. Sure, he could have just went into Magnus’ room like Merle or Taako would have. But Angus wanted to make sure. While he was on his stone of farspeech as he was standing outside of Magnus’ door waiting for the okay. He would just grab something and get out. One of the boxes from Candlenights. Magnus wouldn’t miss it if one of his canisters of red glitter was missing right? He had a million anyways.

Angus opened the door and looked around. On the desk was half a dozen framed pictures of Julia which pained Angus to see. He never knew her, but he did know Valentine's day was coming up. That meant heartache for the large human. Didn’t have to be a detective to know that much. Above the desk was the ‘Hammer and Tongs’ sign and pushed into the desk was the rocking chair. Surprising the floor was clean other than a few shavings of wood. His room was full of keepsakes.

Angus opened the closet and saw all the memories from his adventures was there. His bear mask, null suit, railsplitter, the mannequin he was in, just about everything. He wasn’t surprised that he had that. Maybe the glitter wasn’t in here. On second thought, this felt like an invasion of his privacy. He closed the closet door and it dawned upon him. Angus had to leave. It’d be somewhere else, the young boy was sure of it. He rushed out of his room as fast as he could and down the hall.

-

After a little sleuthing Angus finally found it. Crammed into a closet on the edge of the building.it probably was a room at a one point, maybe a walk in closet, but not a normal janitors closet. Whatever it was, the room was packed with boxes labeled in different colors. Fourth box he looked in there was the glitter. Now he could get back to work.

Angus had everything else he needed in his room already. It was just hard to find this thing of glitter.but he got it and that was all that mattered. Now he could add the finishing touches to his gifts.

Magnus would be so proud and happy. At least Angus hoped so. He was making them all Valentines Day cards. Last time he made cards for everyone it was because of Magnus forcing him because it meant more coming from an actual kid instead of Magnus.

His mind wandered to what Magnus and Julia did. Not just on Valentines Day. but all the time. He’d love to ask but didn’t want to break his heart. Or make him breakdown. Both were bad.  Sleuth around, find what the two were like, ask around.

That wasn’t his current goal. Angus had to finish the cards. With that thought he jogged back to his room where the papers were folded and laid out. Sprinkle it here and there, glue it down. Pour a little into the envelope (just to make it harder on everyone). They were done. Time to find the Seven Birds.

-

Barry and Lup liked their cards. They would have stayed to chat longer but it seemed like they had to go to work. Taking the souls of the dead. At least that’s what they said they’d do. Angus could infer something else to come out of that.

He caught Davenport walking in the hallway. He was slightly taller than the gnome which made Davenport sigh every time he thought about it. Angus gave him the card with a smile. Davenport said thank you and that he liked it. Then they both went their separate ways.

Those cards didn’t reach an emotional level like everyone else's did. Knocking on the trios door Angus grabbed their cards. Merle answered and ushered him inside. Angus handed him the envelope with his name on it. After Merle finished reading the note he put Angus into a bone crushing hug. There was a few plant puns on his card which made him laugh.

Taako strutted in and sinkered. There was no way Angus would get out of the death grip of Merle's hug. There had been worse things that you couldn’t escape. Taako kicked Merle in the shin and he let go. Angus reached up and gave Taako his card. That one went more in depth about how much Taako matters to Angus. Unlike Merle, Taako gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Now it was time to find Magnus and Lucretia. Their cards meant the most to him and were full of honest things. Like how he was glad that Lucretia let him live here and join them. How Magnus always watched after him and had his back at all times.

Lucretia was in her office, no surprise there. She was trying to finish the paperwork that was gently shoved at her. That was fine. Angus knocked on the door and heard a ‘come in’ from the other side and he did. Greeted her with a smile and handed her the envelope. He just waited patiently for her to read and try not to spill the glitter everywhere.

“I love it. Thank you Angus.” Lucretia said standing up from her desk and crouching down to hug Angus. He hugged her back and smiled.

“Sure thing mom. MA’AM. I-I meant ma’am.” Angus stuttered feeling a blush go across his face. She just chuckled at him and pulled away but still crouched down.

“You can call me that if you like. Won’t bother me.” Lucretia said with a small smile. Angus didn’t remember much about his mom. But Lucretia acted like a mom to everyone at the base. The boy nodded and thanked her before exiting.

Time to find Magnus Angus thought feeling the heat leave his face. He was probably by the front door. He was by the main door and was still in his snowgear. Angus took this as an opportunity to give him the card. Magnus was midway of taking off his coat when Angus approached him with the card in his hand.

“For you Magnus sir.” Angus said handing him the card. Magnus finished taking off his coat before he opened the envelope.

“Guess my Candlenights posessin showed you how to really make cards.” Magnus chuckled unfolding the note and starting to read it.

_Hello Magnus ~~Sir~~_

Magnus laughed at the fact ‘Sir’ was crossed out. It was written in black ink so it didn’t erase that easy. Just cross it out.

_Valentine's day is coming up and I just wanted to wish you a happy one! I know your wife has passed (sorry for your loss). I assume that she was the most perfect woman alive because you married her. I would have loved to meet her but that isn’t an option._

_Anyways, happy Valentines Day! Even if this is normally a romantic holiday, I can still love my family._

_Love, Ango McDango (Angus McDonald)_

Short and simple. Just like Angus. Magnus dropped and put Angus into one of his famous bear hugs. He trained with the power bear for a few reasons, one for power, two for hugs.

“I love it Angus. You were right.” Magnus said having his grip on the small boy tighten a little more.

“About what, sir?” He asked glancing down at the card Magnus had set down. His perfect cursive and drawing of himself and the gentle giant. Sure, Angus could translate scripts, write in cursive, read everything, be extremely polite. But drawing wasn’t his strong suit. His art looked like, well, something that matched his age. You couldn’t be a perfect artist at age eleven.

“Valentines being more than lovers. I just, thank you Angus.” Magnus was shaking. From the cold or dry sobs he didn’t know. He tried to wrap his small arms around the large human in a way to comfort him.

“Anytime Magnus.” At least the card meant something to him despite his february sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh halfway done with the oneshots haha nice


End file.
